


You Taste Like Coffee

by Umigiri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umigiri/pseuds/Umigiri
Summary: Just you and Sora. Living together, apparently.Short and sweet.
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	You Taste Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on my chapters for my other work >> "Light & Sky" (please check it out ^.^),  
> here's a short but cute moment with Sora.

It is the third day of Winter.

Here I am, sitting on a stool near the bedroom window and sipping my morning coffee.

My eyes are transfixed at the sight of falling snow but my mind wanders through far-off memories and scattered dreams.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the snow outside still falls silently and had now covered the street in this part of Traverse Town.

I was startled and transported back to reality by the sound of ruffling sheets and a sleepy voice.

"[Y/N]-" called Sora from the bed, he had just woken up.

"Good morning, hun." I greeted him sweetly.

Despite my grogginess this morning, a smile came naturally on my lips whenever I laid eyes on him. 

"You woke up before me again, hunny."

Sora walked towards me upon getting up. "Something bothering you?"

I put my arms on his shoulders as he squatted down on my eye level.

"No, I just got lost in thought while enjoying my coffee" I replied.

Between the both of us, I was the one who usually sleeps in.

I would wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, buttered toast with eggs and hand-picked paupu fruits from our backyard.

Sora closed his eyes and nuzzled on my neck.

"Hmm. You smell nice" He mumbled.

I can't help but chuckle lightly. "That's probably the coffee you're smelling."

I rested my chin on his head as he wrapped his arms around my back.

He pulled me closer and took a long sniff making me feel tingly that I had to close my eyes.

"If you keep doing that.. I might want to go to bed again." I whispered at his ear.

I felt his shoulders tensed and I knew I've triggered his weak spot.

"Oh, don't tease like that, hun. You know how excited I get in the morning."

He whispered back but his hold on me got tighter.

His hands are now gently massaging and sliding on my back. Up and down. Up again then down again.

I was slowly melting into his wonderful arms when his hands started to snake their way to my face and halted on both my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and I found them staring into his big blue ones.

"Can I kiss you?" Sora whispered.

My throat was dry from the sensation I was enjoying earlier. I had to lick my lips for my voice to work.

"Yes, please" I managed to squeak.

In just a split second his lips were on mine.

He put his one arm under my legs and positioned the other one on my back.

He scooped me up princess-style, his lips not leaving mine.

"You taste like coffee." He said between kisses. "Let me have some-"

I was not expecting a French treat but I got it.

I opened my mouth wide enough to let him have a "taste".

My hand found his nape and I lightly pulled him to my face making the kiss deeper. He carried me over to the bed..


End file.
